


Мышка и Паук

by trololonasty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Slash, Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Out of Character, Pining, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Джиму Мориарти бывает скучно. Молли Хупер бывает одиноко. Они – всего лишь две планеты, вращающиеся вокруг яркого солнца – Шерлока Холмса, притягиваемые его силой и светом. Но всем иногда нужно отвлекаться на что-то... или кого-то.





	1. Очаровательно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mouse and the Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482512) by I'm Over There. 



_Очаровательно_. Это слово идеально описывало его карие щенячьи глаза, застенчивую улыбку и нервный смех, вызываемый смущением. А смущался он почти всегда, что тоже было очаровательно. Как, например, когда во время их второго “свидания” за чашкой кофе он сообщил, что, оказывается, уже около двух месяцев был влюблён в неё, но слишком стеснялся заговорить и несколько недель набирался храбрости, для того чтобы хотя бы оставить комментарий в её блоге.

Это было очаровательно, просто очаровательно.

И сейчас, когда Джим из IT-отдела сидел, положив ногу на ногу, на её диване и смотрел «Glee» (только представьте), пока она ждала на кухне, когда же наконец приготовится попкорн, — это тоже было очаровательно.

В любой другой ситуации, если бы к Молли в гости пришёл мужчина, она бы не стала предлагать ему посмотреть американское телешоу про проблемы подростков, состоящее из каверов на популярные песни, так как такое им обычно не по вкусу (им должны нравиться боевики и порно, так ведь?). Но, опять же, у Молли редко бывали в гостях мужчины.

Она видела плеер Джима и была уверена, что ему понравится. Он был настолько чувствительный, так любил музыку и внимательно следил за жизнью больницы (несмотря на то, что сам в ней не участвовал), что она знала это,  _просто знала_  (и ему действительно понравилось). Он был такой очаровательный.

Молли прервала свои наблюдения за смотрящим телевизор Джимом, который сидел к ней спиной, прислонившись к дивану, и ёрзал, легко постукивая пальцами в такт музыке, вероятно, пытаясь удержаться, чтобы не начать подпевать и не поставить себя в дурацкое положение. Она посмотрела на микроволновку, оставалось еще четыре секунды. Как только обратный отсчёт на дисплее дошёл до последней секунды, Молли нажала на кнопку, чтобы избежать звукового сигнала, и открыла дверцу. Носками скользя по плитке, а затем мягко ступая по ковру гостиной, Молли дошла до дивана, донеся попкорн в целости, ничуть его не рассыпав.

Она молчала, чтобы не перекрывать своим бормотанием голоса из телевизора, и поэтому не думала, что Джим заметит её появления. Но он заметил. Джим обернулся, глядя на неё своими большими,  _очаровательными_  глазами со смущённой,  _очаровательной_  улыбкой. Могло показаться, что он стыдится абсолютно всего, что делает. Словно ребенок, который чувствует себя виноватым, потому что знает, что делает что-то плохое и никто его за это не накажет.

— Я услышал, что попкорн перестал взрываться, — объяснил он, а затем добавил с нервной усмешкой: — Есть хочется.

— Мне тоже, — улыбнулась Молли, обходя вокруг дивана, садясь рядом с Джимом и протягивая ему миску. — Держи… ой! Осторожнее!

Молли не могла сказать, случилось ли это из-за её неуклюжести или неуклюжести Джима, но миска с попкорном выскользнула у них из рук и примерно четверть всего содержимого оказалась на диване.

— Прости! — в одну и ту же минуту извинились Молли и Джим, посмотрев вниз, затем друг на друга и снова вниз.

Серьёзно, Молли даже не думала, что на этой земле есть кто-то такой же неуклюжий, как она, кто-то, кто настолько же плохо представляет, как нравиться людям (не говоря уже о том, чтобы  _влюблять_  их в себя). Кто-то, кто тоже не знает, что говорить и как не выставлять себя на посмешище во всех возможных ситуациях.

Но потом она встретила Джима. И именно поэтому у неё появилась теория, что социальные навыки обратно пропорциональны интеллекту (что само собой объясняло бы поведение Некоего Привлекательного Гения, о котором Молли изо всех сил старалась не думать, будучи на свидании с другим человеком).

Джим, подпрыгнув от неожиданности, быстро начал собирать упавший попкорн с дивана и складывать его обратно в тарелку, которая теперь устойчиво располагалась на кофейном столике между диваном и телевизором. Молли делала то же самое.

— Правило пяти секунд, верно? — сказала она, переводя взгляд со своих колен, откуда она собирала попкорн, на Джима.

— Вообще-то, — начал он, поднимая глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Молли, — это, скорее, правило сорока пяти секунд или даже чуть дольше… Я вычитал в интернете, какое-то исследование о том, как уроненная на пол еда собирает микробы…

— О, — ответила Молли. Джим всегда знал все эти странные факты. — Интересно… что ж, тогда хорошо. Можно есть. Никаких микробов.

Она приподняла уголки губ, изображая нечто, что не могло сойти за улыбку, но всё же засчитывалось за героическую попытку быть вежливой.

— Да, никаких микробов, — согласился Джим, но затем вытаращил глаза, осознав, что его слова, скорее всего, обидели Молли. Он отвернулся от неё и торопливо добавил: — Не в том смысле, что твой диван грязный или ещё что-то. Я уверен, что всё чисто. Я только имел в виду, что везде есть микробы, и большинство из них всё равно безвредны, и ты, вероятно, всё время делаешь уборку…

Его речь оборвалась, как и всегда после длительной тирады. Это действительно было очаровательно.

Молли решила засмеяться, её смех был нервный, как и у Джима, но это и вправду был единственный способ убить ту неловкую тишину, которая столь стремительно начала сгущаться над ними. Джим присоединился к ней, и они смеялись вместе, и это было очаровательно.

Когда снова наступила тишина…

(и не неловкая, тяжёлая тишина, а тишина тёплая, как спадающий румянец на лице человека, который осознал, что ему нечего стыдиться, и теперь успокаивался и смеялся над тем, как всё это было глупо)

… Молли и Джим заметили, что руки обоих тянутся к щели в диване, чтобы достать один и тот же кусочек попкорна, в одно и то же время.

Они вместе взглянули вниз, на свои пальцы, на удивление не отпрянув друг от друга, когда почувствовали чужое прикосновение на собственной коже, а затем вверх, друг на друга. Молли хихикнула (нервно и смущённо, разумеется), но замолчала, когда поняла, что Джим не смеётся своими обычными нервными смешками. Его палец (немного влажный, но мягкий) поглаживал её.

Теперь это будто бы превратилось в игру в гляделки, чтобы определить, кто же первым опустит взгляд, разрывая связь. Молли думала, что это будет Джим, но ошиблась. Оказалось, что она неспособна выдержать долгий зрительный контакт, и её взгляд переметнулся к самому законному оправданию — телевизору. Сериал всё ещё шёл… но почти закончился. Молли узнала эту серию, это была одна из её любимых. Та, где главные герои должны были поцеловаться в первый раз.

_Почему она смущается? Почему она нервничает? Почему она не может этого сделать?_

Молли всегда задавала себе эти вопросы, когда проводила день святого Валентина в одиночестве, или видела счастливую парочку, сидящую рядом, в поезде по дороге на работу, или выставляла себя дурой на свидании, которое устроила ей подруга (или перед  _Не Называемым По Имени Консультирующим Детективом_ ).

Раньше ответом на всё это была работа. Изучение трупов — не совсем то, что привлекает большинство мужчин, но Молли не была такой уж дурой. Когда она догадалась, что упоминание об её профессии на ранних стадиях отпугивает потенциальных ухажёров, она решила выражаться туманно насчёт “работы в больнице” и не говорить всей правды о своей специальности, по крайней мере, до четвёртого свидания.

Однако отношения Молли всё же редко достигали четвёртого свидания, несмотря на её недомолвки. Но эти отношения должны быть другими.  _Джим_  должен быть другим.

Он был таким же скромным, таким же неуклюжим, таким же странным, как и она, если даже не больше. В сущности, вся его личность была будто бы мужской версией её самой, словно доведённой до крайностей. Даже она была куда лучше приспособлена к жизни, чем Джим.

У них было столько общего, что не должно было возникнуть никаких проблем. Но это было не так (потому что Молли никогда не бывает легко,  _никогда_ ).

« _Просто схвати первого попавшегося парня и не отпускай его_ , — говорила ей её младшая (да, младшая — Молли была понижена до выслушивания непрошеных советов от  _младшей_  сестры) сестра, —  _как сделала я, и теперь я счастлива в браке. Просто вцепись в него мёртвой хваткой и никогда не отпускай_ ».

Ну, что ж, вот он Джим, влюбленный в неё уже несколько месяцев и готовый для захвата (пускай он и скромный, Молли была уверена, что он согласится на всё, если она проявит инициативу).

Так почему же это было так трудно?

Потому, может, что он такой чудаковатый и почти женственный? Нет. Молли была не из тех, кто придирается. Она знала, что ей никогда не достанется накачанный мускулистый спортсмен или учтивый специалист в шикарном костюме. Чёрт, она даже не могла заполучить интеллектуалов из кафе или трудоголиков, которые постоянно что-то печатают в своих ноутбуках, сидя в углу вагона метро.

Потому, может, что он был не тем человеком, о котором Молли  _не собиралась_  думать?

Нет…

… ну, не совсем.

Молли как раз решила, что  _этот Не Называемый По Имени Человек_  — гиблое дело, завораживающее старинное украшение за музейным стеклом, которым она может восхищаться, но которое никогда не будет принадлежать ей и которое она никогда не сможет надеть.

Так почему же?

Молли не хватило времени, чтобы придумать ответ на свой вопрос. Она невидящим взглядом уставилась в телевизор и даже не заметила, что сериал достиг своей кульминации, а если быть конкретнее — сцены с поцелуем, которая стоила сезона ожидания. Рука, которая уже не гладила, а держала её руку между подушками дивана, коснулась её щеки и нежно повернула голову Молли в сторону от экрана. Молли смотрела в лицо Джиму, который улыбался, но далеко не нервной, застенчивой улыбкой. Уголок его рта был вздёрнут в сторону, как голова озадаченного щенка (но на этот раз он сам не выглядел озадаченным), и он потянулся к ней.

И губы, которые улыбались, встретились с её губами.

Теперь не осталось никаких вопросов, так что не было нужды и в ответах.

Вопросы « _Почему она смущается? Почему она нервничает? Почему она не может этого сделать?_ » теперь не беспокоили её, потому что Молли больше не смущалась, не нервничала и определенно делала это. И вопрос « _почему это так трудно?_ » тоже не беспокоил её. Джим совершил первый шаг, сделав эти вопросы неприменимыми к ситуации.

Но если бы Джим не сделал первый шаг, временно уводя все вопросы на второй план, тогда Молли могла бы в эту самую ночь понять ответ на вопрос, почему это было так трудно.

Джим был чувствительный, милый, заботливый — предельно «хороший парень», из тех, что обычно финишируют последними, что в  _некоторых_  случаях совсем не плохо. Настолько, что он был просто очарователен. Джим был идеален. Не безупречно идеален, потому что таких людей не бывает, но он был идеален для  _неё_. Слишком идеален.

Ответ скрывался в том, что, казалось, всё это, неожиданно пришедшее в её одинокую скучную жизнь,  _слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой_.

(И, разумеется, так и было).

Становилось мучительно тяжело не смеяться над этим фактом…

… но у Джима Мориарти на это ушли годы тренировок.

И, несмотря на эти годы тренировок, его никогда не переставало удивлять, как невероятно глупы были люди. Это было даже в своем роде очаровательно. Прямо как Молли. Это слово описывало её настолько безукоризненно, будто она  _старалась_  казаться такой, старалась быть такой.

(Что, конечно же, она и должна была делать, потому что, когда кто-то настолько очаровательно неловкий, как ещё он может этого добиться, если только слегка не подыгрывать?)

Но это, в свою очередь, значило бы, что Молли достаточно хорошо себя знает, чтобы замечать за собой эту особенность, что отчасти было правдой, потому что она всё время была так смущена своим поведением, добавленным к её неловкости, которая затем добавлялась к её смущению и так далее, и так далее по неизбежному кругу, который был просто совершенно чертовски очаровательным. Жалким, да (как её неуверенные попытки наносить легкий макияж или ходить на свидания), но очаровательным. Таким очаровательным, что Джиму хотелось смеяться, блевать и дрожать в одно и то же время, и от всего этого он воздерживался в присутствии Молли.

Особенно сейчас, так как это испортило бы поцелуй. Их  _первый_  поцелуй, прямо как у персонажей из сериала. Он смотрел его более чем пару раз, потому что ему надо было найти себе занятие от скуки… а затем он нашёл  _Молли_.

И  _Шерлока_.

Да, великолепного, гениального (и сексуального) консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса, который заинтересовал Джима ещё задолго до того, как раскрыл его небольшую игру с таксистом.

Джим выносил Шерлока на первый план своего вечно гудящего мозга, даже когда ему не было скучно.

И да, прямо сейчас Джиму было скучно. Прямо как в ту ночь, когда он перечитывал блог Джона Ватсона о Шерлоке и совершенно случайно заметил непрекращающиеся комментарии от некой Молли Хупер, которая совершенно случайно вела свой собственный блог, в котором совершенно случайно более чем очевидно прослеживалась её влюбленность в не обращающего на неё внимания Шерлока Холмса.

_Очаровательно_.

Но кто такой Джим, чтобы осуждать? Хотя бы это действительно объединяло их с Молли, что и заинтересовало Джима в ней изначально. Она была так добра и любезна с антисоциальным всезнайкой, которого недолюбливали все остальные. У неё были чувства к, казалось бы, бесчувственному человеку, к которому остальные не испытывали ничего, кроме раздражения, негодования и скупого завистливого восхищения. Возможно, по началу Молли думала, что раз Шерлок так непопулярен, то у неё определённо есть шанс (чтобы думать так сейчас, ей нужно было быть полной идиоткой, а не обычной, какой она и была).

Как мило, как наивно, как очаровательно.

Молли не была такой уж дурой. Она закончила медицинскую академию, в конце-то концов, благодаря своим мозгам, а не другому месту. Именно поэтому Джим никак не мог сдержать свой внутренний смех, представляя, что ей ещё только предстоит узнать правду о своём новом «парне».

Не ту правду, что Джим Мориарти — единственный в мире международный консультирующий преступник, конечно же… но правду о том, что Джим из IT — отъявленный гомосексуалист с торчащими из шкафа ногами, отплясывающими канкан.

Молли действительно не замечает весьма фруктовый (ха-ха) одеколон, которым он пользуется каждый день? Его обтягивающие футболки? То, как он открыто, нарочно разглядывает каждого мужчину, которого увидит на улице, и заигрывает по крайней мере с тремя из них в кафе? Она действительно настолько слепа?

Нет, Джим так не думал.

Он отказывался верить, что Молли ничего не замечает, так же, как отказывался верить, что молодой медэксперт, который осматривает часто ужасающе изуродованные трупы жестоко убитых людей, до сих пор считает, что человеческая натура по существу своему хорошая, как она говорила ему во время прогулки этим вечером на их третьем свидании (на первом и втором они почти всё время обсуждали потрясающие деяния Шерлока Холмса).

Никто не может видеть такое и всё ещё быть настолько тупым. Но, опять же, идиоты этой чёртовой планеты постоянно,  _постоянно_  удивляли Джима.

(« _Как всегда_ , — сказал Шерлок одному из этих идиотов, своему личному идиоту-напарнику Джону Ватсону, —  _ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь_ ».)

Но Молли  _наблюдала_. Она видела плейлист Джима, где было бесчисленное множество песен из мюзиклов, незаконно скачанных в рабочее время с рабочего компьютера (Джиму правда нравилась его новая работа на полставки в больнице, хотя он предпочитал диско Бродвею), и взяла это на заметку. Вот почему она выбрала «Glee» в качестве вечернего развлечения. Так что Молли не могла не знать или, по крайней мере, не подозревать… Нет, скорее казалось, что она  _притворяется_. Притворяется, что верит в человеческую натуру, притворяется, что верит в себя. Притворяется, что у неё есть надежда.

Надежда на то, что представитель противоположного пола сочтет её достаточно привлекательной и внешне, и внутренне, чтобы влюбиться в неё; надежда, что Шерлок однажды оценит её по достоинству и обратит на неё внимание; надежда, что Джим из IT не гей и не слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой.

Джим часто играл с идеей самоубийства, но он знал наверняка, что если бы жил скучной, одинокой,  _безнадёжной_  жизнью Молли, то давно бы сделал это. Годы назад.

Отсутствие надежды ломает людей.

Человеческие существа могут выносить воистину немыслимые мучения, если у них есть надежда, что они будут спасены и всё наладится. Сломанные люди редко восстанавливаются, намного проще выкинуть их и достать новых. Как только у человека исчезает надежда, исчезает и его желание жить.

Но всё же Молли жила одной надеждой, вопреки всем доказательствам опыта и при своей полной осведомленности в её ложности. Это было очаровательно.

И поразительно. Очень даже.

Только познакомившись с ней, он едва ли мог в это поверить: она отказывалась погрязать в жалости к самой себе, как многие другие нормальные, образованные, одинокие городские жители, и нападать на источник своей депрессии и дисфункции (себя или других; самоубийство или убийство).

Что за крошечная, жалкая,  _завораживающая_  загадка была эта маленькая Молли Хупер.

Джиму стало интересно, как сломать кого-то, кто уже потерял надежду и только притворяется, что она у него всё ещё есть. И пока Джим целовал Молли, а рука, которая гладила её пальцы, медленно скользнула вверх по её руке, а затем по шее, пока обе его руки не оказались по обе стороны от её лица, он твёрдо вознамерился это выяснить.


	2. Слишком просто

Джим Мориарти стоял в одном из туалетов для персонала в больнице святого Варфоломея. Напротив, пристально глядя ему в глаза, находился очень привлекательный мужчина с тёмно-каштановыми волосами в обтягивающей серой футболке. Джим из IT-отдела. Несмотря на то, что это было просто отражение в зеркале, он действительно был совершенно другим человеком (но всё же убийственно красивым, если даже сам Джим это признавал). Джим смотрелся в зеркало, добавляя последние штрихи к своему образу.

На выступе раковины располагалось выбранное им оружие: пинцет, карандаш для бровей (украдены из косметички Молли) и мобильный телефон. Он завибрировал. Джим натянул своё бельё почти до пояса и слегка покачал бедрами, чтобы штаны съехали достаточно, дабы выставить зеленую материю на всеобщее обозрение. Затем он взял телефон и просмотрел последнее полученное сообщение.

_Привет, Джим! Шерлок здесь, если хочешь зайти познакомиться с ним._

_— Молли_

Джим Мориарти ухмыльнулся экрану, а затем Джиму из IT, который ухмыльнулся в ответ. Это было, пожалуй, даже слишком просто!

Джим из IT не мог дождаться возможности наконец познакомиться с великим Шерлоком Холмсом, чьим  _огромным_  фанатом он являлся. Джим Мориарти не мог дождаться возможности наконец познакомиться с великим Шерлоком Холмсом, своим  _кумиром_.

 

* * *

 

Молли быстро засунула телефон обратно в карман своего рабочего халата, надеясь, что Шерлок не заметил, как она набирала сообщение. Его это никоим образом не побеспокоило бы, даже если бы он и заметил, она просто не хотела, чтобы Шерлок додумался, что она специально позвала своего парня (да, своего  _парня_  — какое необычное, удивительное слово) в лабораторию в тот самый момент, как появился он. Хотя Шерлока не взволновало бы и это. Его обычно заботило немногое, например, — раскрытие преступлений. Но, может быть, его хотя бы немного заинтересует тот факт, что у Молли появился новый  _парень_.

Возможно, потому что он больше не сможет флиртовать с ней, чтобы получать невостребованные части тел для своих экспериментов или приходить в морг после закрытия.

Или, может быть (только лишь может быть), потому что он будет  _ревновать_.

 

* * *

 

… или нет.

Остановившись в коридоре, Молли вздохнула и провела пальцами по волосам, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Она не могла поверить, что только что повысила голос и выбежала вон. Ей не нравилось выставлять себя злой и обидчивой, не нравилось показывать людям, что они её  _доконали_. Но, конечно же, не было никакого смысла скрывать свой… шок? неверие? разочарование? досаду? (что именно это было? всё сразу, наверное) от Шерлока.

Он знал. Он  _всегда_  знает. И он всегда  _прав_.

Конечно, Джим — гей, всё сходится. Все крошечные детали, на которые не обращала внимания Молли… Или которые она предпочла не замечать. Он оставил Шерлоку свой номер телефона, ради всего святого! Покачав головой, как она часто делала, Молли поняла, что смеётся. Предательство Джима, понимание того, что её использовали, ощущение собственной глупости… Всё это, вопреки ожиданиям, показалось Молли не таким уж ужасным. Что ж, это не первый раз, когда её одурачили.

Она вернётся к одиночеству, уединению? Она к этому привыкла.

Джим из IT-отдела — гей. Ну и что. Разрыв всё равно был неизбежен, она бы об этом вскоре позаботилась. Всё не так уж плохо.

Странным образом это открытие будто бы сняло камень с души Молли. Теперь ей не придётся лавировать по лабиринтам отношений…

…и не придётся смущаться всякий раз, думая о Шерлоке.

Он ей нравился. Да, как бы печально это ни звучало. Возможно, она даже начинала влюбляться в него. Ладно. С этим она уже смирилась.

О, Молли знала, что он никогда не будет с ней, но восхищаться им на расстоянии вытянутой руки было уже пройденным, знакомым этапом одиночества. Так для неё было проще. Она могла продолжать влюбляться (именно влюбляться, потому что это очень напоминало юношескую безнадежную влюбленность) в Шерлока, продолжать пытаться ему понравиться, продолжать терпеть поражение за поражением и жить своей обычной, рутинной жизнью бездумно, на автопилоте.

Джим из IT был одним из тех временных увлечений, которыми любила дразнить её жизнь. Она наслаждалась ими, пока им не наступал конец.

Молли перестала смеяться, прежде чем другие (Шерлок) смогли бы услышать её, и посмотрела на часы. Почти полдень. Молли знала, что ей стоит поспешить обратно в морг и закончить с работой на день, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ей нужно прийти домой пораньше, чтобы подготовиться. В конце концов, сегодня вечером у неё свидание с Джимом.

  

* * *

 

Прохожие не замечали заложника, стоящего посреди оживлённой улицы в центре Лондона уже, по крайней мере, часа три, потеющего и дрожащего каждой клеточкой своего тела.

Один только мимолетный взгляд на его испуганное лицо — и любой, кто обратил бы внимание, понял бы, что провод, тянущийся у него из-под рукава куртки, не может быть подсоединен ни к чему другому, кроме бомбы. Но люди не обращали внимания.

В одной руке он держал телефон, в другой — пейджер, в отчаянии ожидая звонка на любой из них, просто потому, что выполнять инструкции людей в масках и их главаря с непонятными мотивами, которые похитили его и привязали к нему взрывчатку, было лучше, чем просто стоять, в бездействии дрожа.

Выживет он? Умрёт ли он? Раскроет ли этот Шерлок Холмс преступление, как того потребовал человек по ту сторону пейджера?

В голове заложника пробегало так много вопросов, которые каким-то чудесным образом отвлекали его от более важных: « _Кто делает это? Почему он делает это? И, самое главное, почему я?_ » — на которые он, вероятно, никогда не получит ответа.

Он наблюдал за жителями Лондона, торопящимися по своим делам пешком и на автомобилях, проходящими мимо него так быстро, словно они были шариком, бегающим по рулетке. Интересно, кто же из них окажется рядом, когда рулетка перестанет вращаться… кто же получит  _джек-пот_?

Он даже не пытался посмотреть им в глаза, не пытался предупредить их. Одно неверное движение, и во всем этом не будет никакого смысла. Он только смотрел сквозь людей, прямо перед собой, через улицу, на фонарь, который только что включился. Становилось темно. У Шерлока Холмса осталось не так много времени. Так же, как и у заложника.

Прислонившись к фонарю, стоял молодой мужчина, в одной руке он держал, должно быть, телефон и только время от времени отрывал от него взгляд, осматривая улицу, на которой стоял, будто бы ища глазами кого-то.

Один раз, только один, мужчина отвёл взгляд от телефона, чтобы посмотреть на другую сторону улицы, не влево, не вправо, а прямо на заложника с бомбой под курткой.

Заложник не мог ясно увидеть его лицо (он по рассеянности забыл свои очки в машине, когда его похитили), но в быстром взгляде незнакомца не было безразличия или же капли удивления странному поведению заложника. На самом деле заложнику показалось, что смотрящий на него человек  _улыбался_ …

Но как только эта мысль пришла заложнику в голову, мужчина отвернулся и выпрямился, поворачиваясь к приближающейся к нему молодой женщине, и убрал телефон к себе в карман. Всё началось с обычного приветствия и затем перешло в нормальный разговор, но когда мужчина наклонился, чтобы поцеловать женщину, она отстранилась, сделав шаг назад.

Сначала он в недоумении спросил у неё, в чём дело, пожимая плечами в знак того, что понятия не имеет, почему она так реагирует, но женщина не поддалась. Она решительно стояла на своём, явно стремясь не колебаться, не потерять уверенность или не разорвать зрительный контакт. Увидев это, мужчина с притворной невинности перешёл на гнев.

Его язык тела и способ подачи себя из будто бы извиняющегося за одно своё существование изменился до такой степени, словно он был уверен, что весь мир должен целовать его ноги только за то, что он стоит на этой земле.

Он начал говорить, жестикулируя, казалось, что он повторяет одно и то же снова и снова, пока, наконец, его голос не перешёл на крик. Женщина в испуге сделала достаточно большой шаг назад. Она предприняла попытку развернуться и уйти, но мужчина притянул её лицом к себе, схватив за руку так, что у неё не было иного выбора, кроме как смотреть ему в глаза… или на ботинки. Она выбрала ботинки.

Мужчине это показалось забавным, и он засмеялся, качая головой. Он поднял её голову, одним пальцем придерживая подбородок, таким образом они опять смотрели друг на друга. Он всё ещё смеялся; говорил и смеялся над ней.

Он полез в карман. Заложник думал, что он достанет свой телефон, но вместо этого он вытащил какую-то белую ткань, с насмешкой предлагая её женщине. Она спокойно оттолкнула его, прежние эмоции больше не отражались на её непроницаемом лице, когда она высвободилась из хватки и отвернулась от мужчины. Женщина снова попыталась уйти, и мужчина отпустил её. Он крикнул что-то ей вслед, но она проигнорировала его выпад и продолжила идти по улице — обратно, откуда пришла.

Мужчина снова прокричал ей что-то, и женщина, по ней было видно, собиралась это проигнорировать. Но не проигнорировала,  _не смогла_.

Она остановилась на ходу и развернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как мужчина практически врезается в неё.

Они стояли лицом друг к другу, в сантиметрах друг от друга, и мужчина сказал ей что-то, что определённо несло в себе угрозу. По выражению лица женщины заложник мог бы сказать, что ей очень хочется возразить, она приоткрыла рот, но прежде чем она смогла заговорить, мужчина залез к себе в карман, достал оттуда злосчастный телефон и проверил его. Он был явно очень доволен тем, что видел на экране мобильника.

Даже не посмотрев больше на женщину, он развернулся и направился по тротуару в противоположную от неё сторону. Она смотрела ему вслед, пока он не скрылся в толпе.

Когда он исчез, она тяжело вздохнула и прислонилась к фонарю, на мгновение закрыв глаза, а затем ушла, спокойно и уверенно.

Теперь, когда этот спектакль завершился, заложнику снова пришлось сосредоточиться на собственных проблемах, вместо того чтобы разбираться в проблемах других.

Кажется, он понял, почему люди не замечают его, стоящего на улице и изображающего из себя живую бомбу. Однако, наблюдая за этой ссорой между мужчиной и женщиной, он просто не мог поверить, что прохожие, ну, в общем, просто  _проходят_. Но, опять же, лишь этим утром он не смог бы поверить, что его случайным образом похитят, привяжут к нему взрывчатку и поставят в самом центре города в качестве мотивации для какого-то там известного полицейского или ещё кого-то, чтобы тот раскрыл некое преступление.

К счастью, прежде чем он смог ещё сильнее зациклиться на грозящей ему опасности, пейджер в его руке завибрировал, и заложник понял, что пришло время сделать ещё один звонок.

 

* * *

 

— В чём дело, Молли?

— Джим. Я знаю. Я знаю, что ты гей.

— Что?!

— Всё нормально. Я не сержусь, правда, всё в порядке.

— Молли, о чём ты говоришь?

— Если ты гей, ничего страшного. Я сержусь не поэтому. Я и вообще даже не сержусь. Просто… Я просто хотела бы, чтобы ты не  _врал_  мне…

— Я не гей! Это безумие! Да ладно тебе, Молли,  _прошлый вечер_? С чего ты это взяла?

— Перестань, просто перестань. Хватит врать. Я устала от вечного вранья…

— Я не вру, и я не гей! Клянусь! Почему ты так говоришь? Кто сказал тебе, что я гей?

— Какое это имеет значение? Я  _знаю_.

— Кто тебе сказал?

— Слушай, Джим, всё кончено, так что ты…

— КТО. ТЕБЕ. СКАЗАЛ.

— Шерлок!.. Шерлок Холмс! Боже мой, Джим, ты был там, когда он сказал это! Это было первое, что он сказал, когда увидел тебя! Думаешь, я не поверю ему, ты знаешь, на что он способен! Ты знаешь, что он всегда прав, ты говорил, что ты его фанат! Думаешь, я дура, Джим… Ну да, вероятно, ты так и думаешь… В противном случае, почему бы ты так со мной поступил? Зачем я вообще…

— Не так быстро. Ты же не думаешь, что можешь так просто уйти от  _меня_ , верно?

— Что!.. Пусти меня! Почему ты так себя ведёшь? Господи, это всё было ложью, не так ли, даже сама твоя личность… Я и правда такая дура…

— Да, Молли, да, ты  _действительно_  дура…

— По крайней мере, я не врала…

— О нет! Я соврал! Я лжец! Я врал тебе, но не так сильно, как ты врёшь себе! В смысле, всё было настолько очевидно, серьёзно, то, что я  _голубой_  и всё остальное. Я нарочно так сделал… Но тебе куда проще притворяться, что ты ничего не замечаешь. На мой взгляд, Молли, тебе придётся либо прекратить врать себе и принять тот факт, что никто тебя никогда не полюбит… либо наконец покончить с этим и убить себя! Выбор за тобой. Но ты не можешь продолжать жить так дальше, дорогая.

— Я…

— Посмотри на меня, Молли. Что? Малютка собирается заплакать? Молли нужен платочек?.. Ты можешь уйти от меня, но ты не можешь уйти от правды… Это твоя тень, дорогая Молли, она будет преследовать тебя…

— Не нужно так драматизировать. Правда это или ложь, но я жила так всю свою жизнь. Так проще. И я могу продолжать жить так и дальше… Вероятно, так и будет.

— Не будет. Нет. Не. Будет. Я  _лично_  прослежу, чтобы этого не произошло. Обещаю тебе…

— …

— Прощу прощения… Ооо, наконец-то! Прости, Молли, но, кажется, мне придётся отменить наше свидание сегодня… У меня появилось занятие получше!


	3. Белый халат

Была глубокая ночь. Нет, раннее утро. Два часа и тридцать шесть минут пополуночи, если верить электронным часам, стоящим на прикроватной тумбочке Молли. Дотянувшись до выключателя на лампе позади них, она, поморгав, только спустя несколько секунд привыкла к яркому свету.

Молли села. Стук повторился — вежливый, но настойчивый. Осознав, что именно её разбудило, она откинула одеяло и неохотно вылезла из кровати. Одетая лишь в коротенькую пижаму, Молли накинула на себя первое, что попалось ей под руку, чтобы придать себе пристойный вид, прежде чем ответить на стук, — свой больничный халат. Рассеянно застегнув его на ходу от спальни до прихожей, чтобы чем-нибудь занять руки, она отворила замок и распахнула дверь.

 

* * *

 

 

Молли открыла дверь. Она только что выбежала из ванной, где второпях накладывала макияж, пока ей не пришло сообщение: «Я на месте. Джим».

— Привет, Джим! — Молли добродушно улыбнулась, стараясь своим поведением не выдать, что она готовилась к его приходу, но в то же время — не произвести такого впечатления, словно она ожидала его, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— Привет, Молли. Знаю, я рано. Прости, — Джим из IT робко улыбнулся, посмотрев сначала на свои ботинки, а потом уже на неё. Его плечи дёрнулись, и он снова застенчиво улыбнулся.

Разделённые порогом, они так и стояли: смотрели друг на друга, не глядя друг на друга. Точно наблюдали за отражением в зеркале. Джим из IT нервно усмехнулся — точно так же сделала Молли. Неожиданно до неё дошло, в чём состояла её ошибка на этот раз, и она поторопилась её исправить.

— Что ж, в таком случае, проходи! — пригласила она, отодвигаясь в сторонку, тем самым освобождая проход.

Джим улыбнулся и вошёл в квартиру.

 

* * *

 

— Можно войти? — уточнил Лестрейд. Молли кивнула, не решаясь подать голос, так как ей было ясно, что если полиция навещает  _её_  в столь неурочный час, то им наверняка требуется поговорить с ней о чём-то серьёзном.

Лестрейд и Донован прошли на кухню, остановившись у стойки, отделявшей гостиную, пока она изучала содержимое холодильника, чтобы предложить им что-нибудь выпить.

— У меня… мм… У меня есть сок, — послышался голос Молли из недр холодильной камеры.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Лестрейд. — Нам ничего не нужно. Только поговорить с вами.

Закрыв холодильник, Молли повернулась к стоящим напротив детективам, уже успевшим аккуратно положить свои папки с бумагами на её кухонную стойку.

— Уверены? — уточнила она, а может — просто тянула время.

— Уверены, — заверил её Лестрейд, а затем добавил: — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

— Я постою, — ответила она, глядя ему в глаза, нервно нахмурившись. В комнате был всего один стул, так как у Молли редко бывали гости, и никто не желал занимать его первым.

— У нас к вам есть несколько вопросов… — начала Донован, но Лестрейд не дал ей договорить.

— Подожди. Сначала… Сначала мы должны рассказать ей… Если она вдруг не знает, — заключил он.

— Не знаю чего? — нерешительно уточнила Молли, словно бы не хотела знать, чего она не знала.

— Эм, что ж… — Лестрейд никак не мог подобрать слов, чтобы как-нибудь помягче сообщить то, что он собирался ей сказать. — Как вам известно, на прошлой неделе город находился под угрозой нескольких террористических атак, и один взрыв всё-таки произошёл, были пострадавшие…

— Жилой дом, я знаю, — подтвердила Молли. — Двенадцать жертв. Одиннадцать погибших. Сегодня днём я начала проводить первые вскрытия.

 

* * *

 

Молли собиралась на обед. Сбрасывая с себя рабочий халат по дороге к выходу из больницы, она проходила через зал ожидания, где её внимание привлёк репортаж, передаваемый по висящему на стене телевизору. Она замерла, как и многие вокруг, наблюдая разрушение дымящегося здания на экране. Тяжело вздохнув, Молли повернула обратно, вновь надевая халат, и поспешила в морг: скоро ей доставят новых пациентов. А ещё это значило, что Шерлок Холмс опоздал.

 

* * *

 

— Слушайте, мисс Хупер, я буду говорить с вами напрямую, потому что сейчас очень поздно, я устала, и нам необходимы ответы, — вмешалась Донован. — Ваш молодой человек…

— Джеймс... то есть, Джим, — уточнил Лестрейд.

— Джим из IT-отдела больницы? — переспросила Молли. — Он не мой парень.

— Верно, — согласилась Донован. — Он преступник. Это он стоит за всеми этими похищениями и угрозами подрыва.

— Что?! — не поверила своим ушам Молли. Хорошо, что она всё-таки не взяла ничего попить, в противном случае бы она точно что-нибудь разлила или даже выплюнула от удивления. Так или иначе, она бы непременно опозорилась и запачкала свой белый халат.

— Джим Мориарти, — объяснил Лестрейд. — Это он привязывал к людям взрывчатку и раскидывал улики по всему городу специально для Шерлока.

— Да, — подтвердила Донован. — Он одержим  _психом_.

 

* * *

 

— Знаешь, Молли, я должен тебе кое в чём признаться… — Джим из IT бросил взгляд в окно, а затем перевёл его на пустую кружку из-под кофе, по которой он беспокойно барабанил пальцами.

— В чём дело? — осведомилась Молли.

Они сидели друг против друга за небольшим столиком в тихом углу кофейни — независимой, потому что Джим не любил сетевые, и находилась она всего в паре кварталов от больницы.

— Начав читать твой блог, я стал немного…  _одержим_  тобой, — признался Джим из IT, наблюдая, как двигаются его собственные пальцы. — Глупо, знаю. Но я не мог ничего с собой поделать. Будучи помешанным на компьютерах… Я, знаешь… Я просмотрел историю твоего браузера и…

— Ты можешь такое? — удивилась Молли, оскорблённая и поражённая в одно и то же время, поднимая взгляд на Джима.

— Да, разумеется, это несложно на самом деле, — усмехнулся Джим из IT, краснея. — Ну, по крайней мере, для меня. Но, как я уже говорил, я помешан на компьютерных технологиях…

Он посмотрел на неё, из-за чего она, нервничая, сделала глоток из почти пустой чашки: они всё-таки сидели здесь уже около сорока пяти минут.

— И что же ты там нашёл, Джим?.. — с опаской поинтересовалась Молли, теряясь в догадках, взломал ли он её рабочий или личный компьютер и что именно он там обнаружил. Несмотря на волнение, она постаралась, чтобы её вопрос прозвучал равнодушно.

— Да, в общем, ничего особенного, — Джим из IT пожал плечами. — Это же был твой рабочий компьютер, у меня в отделе есть доступ только к нему. Так что тебе не стоит волноваться.

Он попытался ей подмигнуть, а затем рассмеялся. Молли изо всех сил старалась не выдать своего облегчения и потому — улыбнулась.

— Мне бывает скучно: работа надоедает,  _жизнь_  надоедает… — продолжил Джим. — Нужно же на что-то тратить время. Так что я прочёл твой блог, просмотрел историю твоего браузера и всё такое. Я заметил, что ты  _довольно часто_  посещаешь блог того доктора о Шерлоке Холмсе.

— Ну да, он мой друг. Шерлок, в смысле… В каком-то роде, — ответила Молли.

И хотя она не верила ни единому своему слову, что-то подсказывало ей, что Джим из IT не станет сомневаться в ней. Такое объяснение было куда лучше правды об её безответной влюблённости в консультирующего детектива.

— Ты  _дружишь_  с ним? — удивился Джим из IT. — Ты его  _знаешь_?

— Он иногда заходит в морг, — объяснила Молли. — Взглянуть на тела и всё такое прочее. Он всегда замечает детали, которые я упускаю. Он такой…

— Умный, — завершил за неё предложение Джим. — Гений.

— Да, — она согласно кивнула.

— Я знаю, — заверил он. — По правде сказать, я его огромный фанат.

— Неужели? Я тоже... — ответила Молли, не испытывая такой уж уверенности, что она не имела ничего против того факта, что её новый  _объект симпатии_  проявлял заинтересованность к её старому, равнодушному. — Полагаю, можно сказать, что я немного одержима…

— Я знаю, — повторил Джим из IT и усмехнулся. — История браузера, помнишь?

— Ну конечно, — покраснела Молли, посмеиваясь.

— Но ты ведь не просто поклонница, ты его  _знаешь_ , — добавил он. — Как думаешь, могу я… могу я познакомиться с ним? Может, тебе удастся представить меня?..

Молли в очередной раз глотнула своего остывшего, давно закончившегося кофе: это дало ей время подумать.

— Думаю, что да, — наконец произнесла она, улыбаясь. — Я напишу тебе, когда он придёт в следующий раз.

— Спасибо, Молли! Большое спасибо! — расплылся в улыбке Джим. — Ты  _не представляешь_ , как много это для меня значит.

  

* * *

 

Молли пребывала в шоке. Как это могло быть правдой? Джим из IT — безумный преступный гений, преследующий Шерлока? Застенчивый, нервный компьютерщик-гей —  _тот самый Джим из IT_? Невозможно.

Но потом Молли вспомнила сцену разрыва. Джим так разозлился, это было ужасно странно. Он кричал, издевался, открыто угрожал ей на улице, не стесняясь прохожих. Если Джим из IT — на самом деле преступник Джим Мориарти, это объяснило бы столь неожиданную, резкую перемену поведения. А также — почему он вообще заинтересовался ею: чтобы  _подобраться к Шерлоку_.

У Молли не нашлось других слов, кроме удивленного «Что?», так что в комнате на несколько минут воцарилась тишина: Лестрейд и Донован молчали, давая Молли время переварить эту информацию, осознать правду и вернуть себе способность говорить. Но прежде чем это произошло, безмолвную неподвижность развернувшейся сцены разрушило протяжное мяуканье. Тоби, кот Молли, который, исходя из своих привычек, должен был сейчас спать в раковине в ванной комнате, неожиданно запрыгнул на кухонную стойку и снова мяукнул.

— Тоби! — воскликнула Молли. — Зачем ты сюда забрался!

Кот вернул её, погружённую в свои мысли, в настоящее время, изъявляя желание быть поглаженным и, скорее всего, к тому же, ещё и покормленным.

— У вас есть кот, — заметил Лестрейд, чуть улыбаясь, в надежде, что это поможет немного разрядить обстановку — ситуация становилась чрезвычайно неловкой. Он даже дошёл до того, что протянул руку, чтобы погладить животное.

Тоби зашипел и отпрыгнул. Молли тотчас же скинула кота со стойки, переместив его на выложенный плиткой пол, и прогнала животное с кухни.

— Прошу прощения! — извинилась Молли, смахивая кошачьи волоски со своего халата. — Он со всеми так. Его пугают незнакомые люди…

— Всё в порядке?.. — спросила Молли, тихо постучавшись в дверь в ванную. Задавать этот вопрос было весьма неловко, но, если мужчина провёл в ванной комнате больше пяти минут, что-то наверняка пошло не так.

— Всё нормально, — раздался изнутри голос Джима из IT. — И с Тоби тоже.

Разумеется, он знал, что у неё есть кот, и знал, как его зовут, — он читал её блог. Он был  _единственным_ , кто читал её блог… Но там она не писала о том, что Тоби царапает всех незнакомцев. Он не виноват, просто гости в её доме — дело редкое, так что он всегда пугается их.

— Осторожнее! — предупредила она, заходя внутрь. — Он может поцарапать…

Молли не договорила, увидев, как Джим гладит мурлычущего, довольно ворочающегося в раковине Тоби.

— По мне, он весьма безобиден, — ответил Джим с улыбкой, продолжая поглаживать кота.

Молли была удивлена, но сюрприз оказался приятным.

 

* * *

 

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся Лестрейд, но на лице Донован явно читалось отвращение.

Тоби ускакал, и Молли заговорила.

— Так значит… Джим…  _Джеймс Мориарти_  действительно стоит за всем этим?

— Да, — кивнул Лестрейд со всей серьёзностью.

— Сегодня вечером он похитил и заминировал Джона Ватсона, — рассказала Донован. — Потом он встретился с пси…

— Потом он встретился с  _Шерлоком Холмсом_ , — поправил её Лестрейд. — В бассейне, где утонул четырнадцатилетний мальчик из старого дела. Он пытался убить их с помощью снайперов и взрыва бомбы…

— Что произошло?! — не выдержала Молли.

Громкость и настойчивость, с которой она произнесла это, были ей несвойственны, но напряжение было просто невыносимо. Она должна была узнать. Выжил ли Шерлок? Выжил ли  _Джим_?..

— Ему позвонили, — сказал Лестрейд.

— Что?.. — переспросила Молли в, как ей самой казалось, сотый раз за эту ночь… или утро.

— Он ответил на звонок и просто ушёл, — пояснила Донован, для которой этот ответ был столь же неудовлетворительным, непонятным и ничего не объясняющим, как и для Молли.

— А вы… — начала Молли, нервно покручивая пуговицы своего халата. — Вы поймали его?

— Нет, — последовал горький ответ Лестрейда. — Он ускользнул. Не знаем как, мы всё обыскали, но не смогли найти его.

— А что с Шерлоком и доктором Ватсоном? — осведомилась Молли. — С ними всё в порядке?

— Псих и его верный пёс живы-здоровы, — огрызнулась Донован. — Для них это была всего лишь игра: бегать по городу, решать загадки,  _набирать очки_. Погибли люди, убийца сбежал, и всё это просто…

— Достаточно, — остановил её Лестрейд.

— Но если с ними всё хорошо и вы не пришли, чтобы сообщить мне, что Шерлок умер… — принялась рассуждать Молли. — Вы бы не пришли ко мне так поздно, только чтобы рассказать, что случилось… Значит, вы здесь, чтобы расспросить меня о  _Джиме_?.. Вы думаете...

— Да, мисс Хупер, как мы и сказали, у нас есть к вам несколько вопросов, — подтвердил её догадку Лестрейд. — Но это совсем не означает, что мы вас подозреваем или считаем, что вы были в курсе всего этого. Нам только необходимо знать, если вы вдруг располагаете какой-либо информацией о Джеймсе Мориарти…

— Я… Ну, я… — замялась Молли, пытаясь припомнить какие-либо важные детали. Возможно, их ссора во время разрыва…

— Всё что угодно, даже если это кажется вам мелким и незначительным… — подбодрил её Лестрейд.

— Грег, это бесполезно, — сдалась Донован. — Она ничего не знает. Ты видел её лицо, когда мы ей сказали. Она не имела обо всём этом ни  _малейшего_ представления. Она не знает…

Молли так отчаянно хотелось доказать неправоту Донован, предоставить им потрясающую, малюсенькую деталь — такую, какие обычно замечает только Шерлок, — которая поможет им арестовать Джима из IT — нет, Джима Мориарти. Возможно, потому что ей хотелось отомстить Джиму за то, что он её одурачил. А может, потому что Донован сразу же решила, что она ничего не знает, как это всегда делал Шерлок. Или потому что в таком случае она не чувствовала бы себя полнейшей  _идиоткой_. Но Молли не могла вспомнить ничего подходящего, и не успела она и рта раскрыть, как Лестрейд и Донован поблагодарили её за уделённое им время и удалились.

 

* * *

 

— Милая квартирка, — заметил Джим из IT, впервые проходя в самую большую комнату жилища Молли и осматривая её столь тщательно, словно пытаясь досконально запомнить.

— Она крошечная, — робко произнесла Молли. — Но мне нравится.

— Она подходит тебе, — решил Джим. — Мне тоже нравится.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Молли: это высказывание Джима из IT подразумевалось как комплимент.

Теперь он вновь был смущён и, вместо того чтобы разглядывать комнату, уставился в пол, на ковёр.

— Ты всегда… — начал было он. — Ты всегда носишь белый халат?

Молли взглянула на себя и поняла, что действительно так и осталась в своём рабочем халате, в котором целыми днями вскрывала трупы в морге. Она настолько увлеклась макияжем, что забыла его снять.

— Ой. Прощу прощения! — засмущалась она. — Я сейчас…

— Нет, позволь мне… — предложил Джим из IT.

Как настоящий, хотя и нервничающий джентльмен, он помог Молли снять халат и повесил его на спинку дивана. Несмотря на то, что Молли была одета в простую однотонную рубашку и брюки, она всё равно ощущала себя голой, как это всегда бывало, когда она снимала халат.

— Спасибо! — поблагодарила она, глядя на Джима, отделяющего её от её доспехов, и очень старалась не подать виду, насколько беззащитно и неуютно она себя чувствовала.

— Ты выглядишь… замечательно, — сказал он.

Молли уже забыла, когда мужчина последний раз говорил ей, что она хорошо выглядит, так что с готовностью и искренне приняла этот комплимент, несмотря на то, что сказан он был именно в тот момент, когда она была ещё более уязвима, чем когда-либо.


End file.
